


Want

by sunryder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder
Summary: Jango had found Kenobi precisely where his spies said the Jedi would be: asleep in the bombed-out remains of someone’s house. Kenobi had saved the child from Separatist battle droids, fought Death Watch sympathizers when they tried to claim the child as their own, then retreated to bed, safe enough to sleep with every True Mandalorian on the planet outside keeping watch.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 849
Collections: 2021 Prompt Calendar





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this nonsense where I smoosh my two favorite characters in the Star Wars Universe together so they get something happy. 
> 
> (Also, done for the Writing and Junk January 2021 prompt: fresh start.)

Kenobi was passed out in a hammock, arms around a boy with the round features common to human young. That softness meant little about who the boy would grow into, but Jango suspected the child would remain as baby-faced as his new _buir_.

Thankfully, the boy’s skin was nearly as dark as Jango’s, with hair darker still. That meant there would be no New Mandalorians turning up to claim the child as their blood. Things were already complicated enough with the Way-Followers roaming around claiming the child was theirs. (Worse, half of those Way-Followers bore the mark of Clan Vizsla.) 

Jango had found Kenobi precisely where his spies said the Jedi would be: asleep in the bombed-out remains of someone’s house. (Not the boy’s, according to the locals.) Kenobi had saved the child from Separatist battle droids, fought Death Watch sympathizers when they tried to claim the child as their own, then retreated to bed, safe enough to sleep with every True Mandalorian on the planet outside keeping watch. (There had only been four _Haat_ when Kenobi fell asleep. Now there were twenty. To protect a foundling or the _alor’ad_ ’s beloved, they wouldn’t admit.) 

As tempted as Jango was to stand there and watch Kenobi sleep – left arm around the boy so he could press his ear to Kenobi’s steady heartbeat, but leaving Obi’s saber hand free – there was work to be done. Jango used his HUD to snap a holo of Obi and the boy who looked painfully like Boba, then slipped out the door. 

Jango sent the holo to Boba and Myles before they could ask, turning his attention to the _Haat_ on duty. “How long?”

“They’ve been out for about six hours, sir.” 

“Trouble?” 

“None. The Watch has been prowling around like they meant to pick another fight, but Kenobi trounced the ones who tried before. They take their cues from their Armorer, and since she hasn’t told them either way it looks like they’ll hold off.” 

“I beat them according to the old ways, but she is concerned about my not being Mandalorian.”

Despite the child on his hip, Kenobi had slipped out of the house without a sound. Both Obi and boy had sweat-curled hair that stuck up in a thousand different directions. The boy slow-blinked, not quite ready to be awake despite his iron grip on Obi’s tabards. 

“The locals say the boy has no clan to claim him. His parents came here to avoid the war and reported no living family on their immigration paperwork.”

Obi raised an eyebrow at information Jango should not have been able to collect in the few minutes he’d been on planet. “I do hope you reward your spymaster’s network for their excellent work.” 

“We do.” Boba interrupted. He knew that if he let them, Jango and Obi would snark at one another until the heat death of the universe. Since no Mando on this planet had kept their mouth shut about Obi and a foundling, they didn’t have much time before this turned into a Mandalorian/Death Watch/Jedi/Separatist/Opportunist bloodbath. 

Boba plucked the boy from Obi’s arms and set him on his feet, as brothers should meet one another. “ _Su’cuy, vod’ika_. I’m Boba Fett.”

The boy glanced up at Obi, who gave him the soft smile that convinced people to do all sorts of stupid things. “Hello. I’m Din. Djarin.” 

“ _Su’cuy_.” Boba repeated, his smile unmoving. 

“ _Sue cuy_?” 

“Hello in Mando’a. That’s our language.”

“Our?” 

“Our.” Boba took Din by the hand and led him towards Jango’s ship. He looked to Obi, but didn’t take back his hand. “Let’s go get breakfast so these two can have a ‘grownup conversation.’”

Din’s furrow was expressive enough to ask the question. “If we stay, they’re going to pretend like they don’t want to yell at each other because they think it sets a bad example.”

Din stopped. “Yell about what?” 

“That _buir_ had to hear from spies that we’d adopted a new family member.” Din’s lips pinched. “Not about you, _vod_. Never about you.”

“ _Vod_?”

“Brother.” 

“ _Vod_.” Din repeated, tasting the word with a small smile. 

@@@@@

Since Jango didn’t look like he was ever going to glance away from Obi-Wan, Myles waved two Supercommandos after the boys. “Why did you come?” 

“Don’t pretend you’re stupid. It doesn’t suit you. Tell me what happened.” 

“Don’t pretend the spymaster hasn’t already told you. It doesn’t suit _you_.”

“I want to hear it from you.”

“I’m sure it’s precisely what you’ve already been told. There was a Separatist attack. I found a B-2 battle droid opening one of the storage hatches they keep on the street. I cut him down and found Din in the compartment. We were still under fire, so I handed Din to one of the Watch with a jetpack and told them to get the child to safety. When the battle was over, I tracked Din down and he was… attached.” Jango didn’t press, but knew that meant hugs and crying. “The member of the Watch who evacuated Din objected to the attachment and claimed that he already planned on raising Din in the fighting corps. He challenged me for Din and I won.” Obi shrugged. “I doubt hearing that story was worth coming all the way from Mandalore.”

“You have a child, Kenobi.”

“I had a child before and you never traveled to hear about him.”

“You had a padawan, not a foundling.”

“He’s not—”

Jango yanked off his helmet and loomed into Obi’s space. “Tell me with a straight face that child isn’t yours in every way that matters.” 

Obi-Wan refused to back down. “He’s not.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“He’s not because I’m not keeping him.”

“Why? It’s not because you don’t love him. I saw you with him _unconscious_ and I knew that much.”

“I don’t…”

“What? Raise foundlings? You just said that your padawan was the same thing!”

“And look how that turned out!” Obi flinched as the words came out. 

“Obi.” Jango sighed. He went to take Obi’s shoulder, but he shrugged off the touch.

“I loved Anakin and he left the Order.”

Jango stepped to him again, pressing Obi closer to the building’s wall. “To be with his pregnant wife.”

“Who he encouraged to leave the Republic and join the Council of Neutral Systems.”

“And why is the choice of an entire planet your responsibility?”

“I’m not keeping him, Jango!” Obi snapped and darted away.

“Then the Watch will claim him as theirs.” 

“They can’t. I fought them and won.”

“Meaning you claimed the child as yours.”

“To put him with whatever family I chose.”

Jango crossed his arms to stop himself from shaking the Jedi. A minute in the boy’s presence and Jango knew that handing Din off to another family would break his spirit entirely. “Tell me, Kenobi, what do you think the Watch will do when they find out you took a child from Mandalorians just to give him to someone else? Half of this covert is Clan Vizsla. Their head is probably already on his way here to assert clan rights and claim the boy from a Jedi.” 

“I can beat Pre.” Obi scoffed.

“Can you beat every last member of House Vizsla? Because that’s what Pre will require. And even if you can, will whoever you leave the boy with be able to do the same?”

The few people in the galaxy who Obi would trust with any child, let alone one that in his bones he already considered his. The only ones who could handle Death Watch were former Jedi, and every damn one of them would demand to know why Obi wasn’t staying with his son.

Obi-Wan ran a shaking hand through his hair. “What’s your point, Jango?”

“I want to know what your plan is.” 

“I didn’t have a plan. I was just saving a child’s life.” 

“That was then. What was your plan when you took the boy back from the Watch?” 

“My plan was to get him away from the Watch!” Obi drew a deep breath and wrapped himself back in the Jedi cloak of neutrality. “I respect everyone’s religion, but the Watch indoctrinates children into a lifetime of isolation and celibacy before they’re capable of making decisions. If Din wants to join the Watch when he is an adult, I will respect his choice.”

Jango pointedly didn’t say anything about Jedi indoctrination. “That doesn’t tell me what your plan is now. You knew that fighting the Watch meant that he would be your child in the eyes of every Mandalorian.” 

“I haven’t sworn the oath.” 

“You saved him. You fought for him. Everything after that is just words.” Jango approached Obi from the side, careful to radiate calm and no confrontation. “Do you want to keep him, Obi?” 

“I can’t.” His voice cracked.

“That wasn’t my question.” 

“It’s the only answer that matters.”

“All right. Then I will swear for him.”

“Jango…” Obi finally looked him in the eyes.

“He will my foundling. He’ll be loved by House Fett, a son to me, a brother to Boba, and you can rest assured that Vizsla will never have him. 

“I can’t ask that of you, Jango. You already have problems with the traditionalists because House Mereel is new, you’re a Foundling, and Boba is a clone. Having one member of the _Mand’alor_ ’s family outside their traditional bounds is acceptable, two makes relations rough, and three brings out even Mandalore’s most passive racists. You can’t add a fourth family member by adopting a Foundling.”

That was… people of sense watched what they said around Jedi but he couldn’t stop the spill of words. “Are you… are you joking? If I am not _alor’ad_ , so be it. I do not need to be Jaster’s heir to lead the True Mandalorian faction. I don’t give a damn if Jaster has to pass the Darksaber to someone else!” 

“It’s the leadership of the head of a planetary system!” 

“Is this why you keep saying no? You think I’d rather be _Mand’alor_?” 

“It’s what you were raised for!” 

“Because I didn’t say no! If I tell Jaster I don’t want it, then Myles will fight for the Saber! There are a dozen _Haat_ who would lead Mandalore better than I could. If they want, I’ll lead the _Haat_ , or lead the Supercommandos, or put down my blaster and go back to being a farmer!”

“Jango.” Obi had the gall to pull out the same soothing tone he used when Skywalker was being unreasonable. “If Jaster doesn’t have a clear path of succession it will be civil war.” 

“Mandalore has survived a dozen. We’ll survive another. Know this, Obi-Wan Kenobi, if there is a civil war because I walked away, I will have nothing to do with it.” 

“Jango.” 

“You think Naboo wouldn’t offer us citizenship? We could move there with our sons and be welcomed as the plainest-dressed people on the planet.”

Obi swallowed back his smile at the thought. “They’re your people. You wouldn’t leave them to another civil war when you could lead them out of it.” 

“They are my people and I love them, but I am no Jedi. If they want to ignore who Jaster names his heir, it is on their heads. I would rather have you and our boys than a planetary system. Obi,” Jango dragged off his glove and pressed his skin to Obi’s cheek, “I would rather have had _you_ than the last twenty years of power.”

Twenty years in and out of one another’s lives meant that Jango knew Obi-Wan’s expression roughly translated to: ‘you can’t say things that make me feel this way.’ Obi hooked his fingers under the edge of Jango’s breastplate and dragged him into a kiss. Jango fell into him like a man starving, half-stumbling, half-carrying Obi back through the house’s open door. It was like they were seventeen again, back to the first time a shouting match had turned into Jango biting kisses down Obi’s neck and Obi’s legs tight around Jango’s armored waist. 

“Obi?” Din’s soft voice broke through their panting before Jango could even get his hand into Obi’s robes.

Obi-Wan pushed to get Jango to let him down from the wall, but the Mando just went back to sucking a bruise at the junction of Obi’s neck and shoulder. 

“Yes, dear?” Obi called and blushed at how breathless he sounded. 

“There are things floating out here.” 

Obi twisted hard on Jango’s ear and dropped to the ground. He was out the door in a moment. Jango found him settling on a knee before the boys, a palm to each of their cheeks as he asked if they were all right.

“The stuff wasn’t doing anything, Obi.” Boba said. “Just hovering.”

“Are you okay?” Din asked, wrapping both tiny hands around one of Obi-Wan’s wrists to keep himself from checking the Jedi over. 

“I’m fine, dear one. Jango and I were just talking.”

“Boba said adult conversations are yelling. But you weren’t yelling.”

“No, Jango and I had finished our yelling. Our conversation was simply… worth levitating things over.”

Boba snorted but Obi refused to be distracted. “Din Djarin,” Obi-Wan drew a long breath that Jango knew meant the Jedi was summoning his courage. “May I adopt you?” 

Din twisted to Boba with a smile brighter than Jango had thought the serious little boy could manage. “Like you said.”

Boba smirked, reminiscent of his father. “I told you Obi would adopt you.” 

Din bit his lip and turned back to Obi. “You’ll be my father.” He checked, to be sure he understood.

“Yes, dear. And you’ll be my son.”

“And Boba is my brother.”

Obi ran a hand through Boba’s curls. “And Boba as your brother.”

Din looked over Obi-Wan’s shoulder at Jango, who went down on one knee. “You too?”

“Me too.” 

“You promise?”

“On my life, _ad’ika_.”

“Din Djarin.” Obi-Wan pressed his shaking palms to Din’s face and brushed away the tears already leaking. “ _Ni kyr’tayl gai sa’ad_. I know your name as my child.” The poor boy furrowed, and Obi-Wan said, “That makes you mine, and me yours.”

Din crashed into Obi-Wan, who wrapped him up and sank into the feel of his son. Din scrambled a hand to haul Boba in with them, and Obi-Wan spread out his arms and his Force sense to encapsulate them all. Jango had less Force sense than a rock, but he felt the tug of it and wrapped broad arms around his family. 


End file.
